food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Salad/@comment-36785366-20180903134323
Rough translation from chinese bio 3 First sight The ground shook slightly. I supported my body and wanted to open my eyes and see what happened. But the woods was filled with smoke in a instance, and it is impossible to see the surroundings. I can only bearly make out the huge gravel on the shadow monster, but I can't find the yogurt. Suddenly I felt that my body was light, and my whole person seemed to hang in the air. I subconsciously grabbed my bamboo basket with my hand. As a result, I was taken away along with my basket. No matter how hard i try to struggle, I can't escape. "Don't move, or you will drop you." "Where is Yogurt?!" "She is here." The voice was low and cold, but it saved us. Gradually moving away from the "battlefield" just now, the line of sight has gradually become clear. At this time, I was still wandering in the arms of a strange man in black, and the yogurt was placed on his shoulders. The night is thick, just like his ink-spraying hair. After a while, my yogurt and I were taken to a quaint and exquisite yard, surrounded by a house on all sides. The black man placed us on the aisle of the south-facing house of the yard and said calmly to me: "You stay here first..." "Yogurt, she... how is she... like?" "No problem." "But she obviously suffered so many injuries..." I ran to the side of the yogurt and looked at her in a coma. Unlike human beings, food soul has a long time to live and will not die but will dissipate. However, there is no difference between the spirit and the human being. There will still be feelings and pain. "Didn't you help her just now?" The man went far away when he said this. "Huh? I...I what?" I clearly that I didn’t do anything, didn't the only thing I did was falling over?? I stared at the yogurt, but I didn't know what to do. I gently covered my hand on the yogurt and learned what master attendant did when I was injured. "You're awake?" The hand of the yogurt I was holding moved slightly twice, and yogurt opened her eyes in a tired manner, but her face smiled as usual. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked with concern. "No, I am fine." "Sorry, I... I didn't help you at the time." I sobbed and said to the yogurt. "Although I thought I would be hurt by the blasphemy, I didn't know why I was protected by a very warm force at that time." As the yogurt said, I tightened my hand. "It's very warm! Just like the warmth of a vegetable salad." "You obviously are a food soul but you don't know your ability?" The black man came back again, followed by an unknown white sprirt. "Ability?... oh... oh!" I was thinking about what the man said, but I was shocked by a white creature that suddenly approached me. "I appologise" "Wonton dumpling, come back." The man in black just finished, and the white spirit wandered around him. "It’s only because you protected the yogurt, so I can take the opportune to rescue both of you." The man in black said righteously. "So, don't panic like this." "But, I can't do anything..." "Hm?--" The black man looked at me, sighed, silenced for a while, then said: "You can protect your companion. Isn't that enough?" I was very move by those words, and the words continued to echo in my brain for a long time. However, while the black man is clearly on a serious topic, wonton dumpling always blocked the black man's face at an appropriate time. "You better behave youself" There was some anger in the cold tone. "Ha ha ha... I’m having fun, don’t be so angry~ Tortoise Jelly~” A lazy yet cheeky voice came out but I couldn't see talking "Hmph." Tortoise Jelly just sigh and raised the yogurt. "You will come in with me and take a break." "Frowing again, be careful you will age faster~"